


Life As We Know It- Rowaelin AU

by becarefuloflove



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Cute Kids, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, life as we know it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becarefuloflove/pseuds/becarefuloflove
Summary: Aelin Ashryver-Galathynius and Rowan Whitethorn are both at the top of their careers. Aelin is making history as the youngest prosecutor in the Terrasen High Court with many high profile wins. Rowan Whitethorn is TNN's newest nightly news anchor, bringing in fantastic ratings for the network. Both are content to focus on their own careers, but when their friends tragically die and leave custody of their twin girls jointly to Rowan and Aelin, their lives are thrust into chaos as they handle their busy careers, new responsibilities, and each other's stubborn tempers. Life as they know it is over. But what if their future together is better?As always, all characters belong to Sarah J Mass!
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Chaol Westfall/Yrene, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Evalin Ashryver Galathynius/Rhoe Galathynius, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Comments: 29
Kudos: 104





	1. Before

**AELIN**

“Holy shit Galathynius, you fucking obliterated the bastard.”

Aelin looked up from her desk and gave her assistant Fenrys a small smile. “I just did my job. They deserve to rot in jail for the rest of their lives.”

“No shit, but what you did, nailing Arobynn Hamel for all those murders, and bringing down his inner circle, that’s not nothing. There’s no way the Governor isn’t going to name you the next District Attorney when Brannon’s term ends in 6 months.”

“We’ll see, now shoo, don’t you have research to be doing for my other 2 cases? Bad guys don’t stop, so we need to catch up.”

Fenrys started to leave, but not before running around to her chair and pulling her into a massive bear hug. “I’m so proud of you. You’re a fireball.” Aelin clucked her displeasure, but flashed him a genuine smile as he walked away. Like the idiot he was, Fenrys clutched his heart and pretended to swoon, before disappearing around the corner. 

Aelin knew Fenrys liked her, could see him checking her out when he thought she wasn’t looking, and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about returning those looks. If she hadn’t thought about what would happen if he put that smart mouth of his to work on her body instead of merely flirting. But after everything, after losing her parents to assassins when she was only 8, and then Sam 3 years ago, she couldn’t bear letting anyone else in. Even with her parents and Sam’s murderer, notorious crime lord Arobynn Hamel behind bars at last, Aelin knew she had a target on her back as the one of the last two surviving members of the great Ashryver- Galathynius political dynasty. The other being her cousin, Aedion, who was a Senator, taking their Great-Uncle Orlon’s seat after he had died of cancer a year ago. 

After losing Sam, Aelin had become obsessed with finding his killer. She knew it couldn’t be a coincidence that her parents’ assassination and Sam’s shared so many similarities, and so the second she graduated from Terrasen University’s Law School at 23, she turned down all the corporate offers she’d been planning to take and joined the prosecutor’s office. For the past three years she’d been working on this case, meticulously gathering the evidence to bring Arobynn down. And she’d finally done it. He couldn’t hurt anyone else anymore. 

A part of her knew she should be celebrating her victory with the rest of her staff, but the case had dredged up too many memories, and if she let go, that dam of emotions would drown her out entirely. So she quietly packed up her bag and snuck out the back door, looking forward to opening a bottle of wine at home and getting a head start on her next case. 

Just as she was leaving the building, her personal cell went off in her purse. She let it go to voicemail, not in the mood to talk to whichever one of her friends was calling to bitch about their office drama. No- she wanted to be alone today. But when the ringing started again, she dug out the phone. She didn’t recognize the number, but on some instinct she picked up. 30 seconds into the call, she felt her feet give out as she fell to her knees on the pavement and started crying. 

**ROWAN**

Rowan was silently tapping through the latest news on his phone while the assistant ran around him, touching up his makeup and making sure not a piece of hair was out of place. He felt her gaze wander to his neck, where his tattoo peeked from under the collar of his suit, and saw her reach for the makeup brush to cover it up when he grabbed her hand. 

“No, it’s part of my contract. The tattoo stays.” It was a reminder of his shame, and he would not cover it up, had insisted on it when he had moved from Wendlyn to Terrasen. Leveraging his fame at Wendlyn’s Nightly News, he had been able to negotiate a fair amount when he took on the lead anchor role for “Rowan Whitethorn 360” at Terrasen News Network (TNN). 

“Oh, I’m so sorry sir, I’m new here. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine. Just don’t forget in the future.” he quipped. Moments later, his assistant Connall ran into the dressing room, out of breath, and shoved a folder into his hands.

“You’re on in 5 minutes. There’s been a complete change to the script, new breaking story. New experts on the show. Something big with Aelin Galathynius.”

Rowan shooed the makeup assistant away and pushed out of his seat, opening the folder with his new script as he started talking toward the set for the nightly broadcast:

_Aelin Ashryver-Galathynius, daughter of the late former President of Terrasen Rhoe Galathynius and late First Lady Evalin Galathynius, who as we all remember were assassinated 18 years ago during their second term in office, made history in the High Court when she indicted crime lord Arobynn Hamel on 23 counts of murder, including that of her late fiancé Samuel Cortland. While circumstantial evidence tied Hamel to the murders of her late parents, the jury ultimately found Hamel not guilty on those counts. Regardless, Hamel will be serving 23 life sentences in maximum security prison, without possibility of parole. 11 of his associates were also arrested and will be serving life sentences for their crimes. Hamel is the latest in a series of high profile wins by Aelin Galathynius, and many leaders in the political world believe she is poised for a successful future in national politics._

Rowan let out a low whistle. He was impressed. A quick scan of the other documents revealed that Galathynius was only 26. He remembered meeting her at a wedding a few years ago, she was the maid of honor and he the best man, but they had barely seen each other, barely spoken. She had spent the entire time with her fiancé Sam, dancing and laughing without a care in the world. Rowan had hated her then, had thought she was another spoiled rich kid living an easy life. But even he had heard about Sam’s murder in Wendlyn, and now looking at the work she had been doing in the DA’s office- he realized he had gotten her all wrong. 

But they would never see each other again, so what did it matter anyway. He pushed those memories away, and looked up at the camera in front of him as the crew started counting down from 10. 

“Good evening Terrasen. Welcome to the show, we bring you breaking news from Terrasen’s High Courts….”

An hour later, when the show finally wrapped up, Rowan stepped out from behind his desk and made a beeline for his dressing room before his assistant could hound him with any more work. He made quick work of packing his things and was out the back door with a silent wave to the crew. It’s late, almost midnight, and when he gets in his car and pulls out his personal phone, he sees 20 missed calls. Most are from his friend Lorcan and others from his cousin, Enda. There’s also two missed calls from a number he doesn’t recognize. He clicks that first. When the line connects, Rowan’s breath leaves his body and he feels the tears fall down his cheeks as he starts to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little tease of their lives before things get crazy. Also Aelin and Rowan are pretty much strangers here, but I thought it would be funny if their assistants were literally twins, and also I wanted Fenrys to be happy so I kept his twin brother alive. Looking forward to writing the drama those two get into, hehe.


	2. Memories

**AELIN**

Sunlight softly filtered through the windows as Aelin drew the covers over her head and willed herself back to sleep, back to the world in her head where Nehemia was still alive. 

There weren't words to describe the depth of the bond between them, for the rare and all-encompassing friendship that they had shared since they were placed in the same kindergarten class, forced to endure the torture of spelling their ridiculously complicated names- Aelin Ashryver-Galathynius and Nehemia Ytger. In those days, they had schemed their way out of their spelling and counting work and huddled together in the back corner, pretending they were princesses in a magical world of glass castles who traveled the world together and got into all sorts of trouble. Aelin’s favorite was riding the fastest horse in the world across an open desert, reveling in the pure freedom she would feel flying across the dunes. Nehemia loved their sailing stories, and how she would be the commander of the fastest ship that could carry them anywhere their heart desired. 

Over the years, their bond had only strengthened, especially when Aelin lost her parents when they were 8 and Nehemia’s parents took her in as one of their own. Aelin was officially sent to live with her great Uncle Orlon, but with him always away in the capital for Senate business, she had moved in with Nehemia and they lived together ever since, always one room apart, even in college, and then afterwards in downtown Orynth, when Aelin had gone to law school and Nehemia had become a model and UN Ambassador for Girl’s Education. 

It was Nehemia who had come at 2AM, on the earliest flight after cancelling all her appearances in Wendlyn Fashion Week, the night that Sam was killed to hold Aelin as she cried and cried. It was Nehemia who had saved her from falling into the hole of despair, the same one that Aelin had circled at 8 when she lost both her parents. It was Nehemia who had helped pick up her broken pieces, not healing them completely- Aelin didn’t think anyone could do that- but fitting them together so Aelin could at least function, could take on the mission of hunting down the killer and making sure they paid for taking her Sam. 

But now Aelin was well and truly alone. She had Aedion, yes. But the closeness they’d shared in youth had fallen apart as their lives went separate directions. Aelin hadn’t seen Aedion in over a year, though last she’d heard, he’d found a girlfriend and they seemed happy together. But Sam was gone, and her parents were long dead. Even Nehemia’s parents had passed away a year ago. Aelin and Nehemia didn’t have any siblings, just each other. And now, she was gone too. Tears sprang from Aelin’s eyes as reality crashed into her again. How could she survive this? How could she ever recover?

The blaring of the alarm clock pulled Aelin from her memories. She squinted her puffy eyes as she blindly swatted her phone on the side table. Right. The reading of the Will. That’s what the call yesterday that had shattered Aelin’s world had been about. Nehemia and her husband, Vaughn had been tragically killed by a drunk driver while returning home from an evening out. Aelin supposed it was a small mercy that neither had suffered, that both had died instantly from their injuries. But she was gone. Nehemia was gone and Aelin didn’t think she had any reason in the world to ever feel happy again. 

With a huff, Aelin pushed up and off the bed and into the bathroom where she got ready in a daze. She dressed in the simplest clothes she could find- black pants and a black turtleneck sweater. She put on her sunglasses to hide the red rimmed eyes that even her ridiculously expensive concealer couldn't hide and walked out to her car. The drive to Nehemia’s house was pretty quick, especially since there weren't many cars on the road at 8AM on a Saturday morning. While Aelin’s apartment was in the heart of the capital city, a mere 5 minute walk from the courthouse where she worked, Nehemia and Vaughn had chosen to move further away, in one of those sprawling gated communities that promised fresh air, plenty of space, and most importantly, privacy from prying eyes. And with Nehemia as a model and her husband Vaughn as a world-renowned travel photographer, having a home away from the tabloids and paparazzi was especially important. 

When she finally arrived at the neighborhood 30 minutes later, the security guard scanned her plates before letting her pass through. She noticed two other cars in the driveway. One was empty, but the other looked like it still had an occupant, and when she pulled up beside it to park herself, a familiar face from the television looked over in surprise. What the hell was Rowan Whitethorn doing here? Aelin vaguely remembered him from Nehemia and Vaughn’s wedding, Rowan had been the best man, but he had stared at Aelin with such disdain the entire time that she got the distinct impression that Whitethorn was up on some high horse and didn’t care to mingle with mere mortals like her. 

Whatever, they were just here to listen to the will reading, and as Vaughn’s best friend he was clearly entitled to that. Afterwards, they could both go their own ways and Rowan could go back to his world of worthy people and she back to hers, to try to find the strength to pick up all her broken pieces by herself before the wind scattered them away for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO I couldn’t bear not having any of the main couples because I want so badly to write about them and their dynamics. So I made up Nehemia and Vaughn as a couple and took off with it. Also this chapter is super angsty and sad, I’m so sorry, but it had to be done. The story will alternate between Rowan and Aelin’s POV but it won’t be consistent- just as the story calls for it.


	3. Surprises

**AELIN**

Aelin heard Rowan’s door open the same time as hers. He gave her a small nod by way of greeting, but she pretended not to see behind her glasses and walked toward the house. 

Beyond the curving driveway, the front porch was dominated by enormous columns. Two parallel rows of windows lined the entire front facade. Nehemia had always loved the sunlight, and from the few times Aelin had come to stay at their house in the past, there was nothing more beautiful than watching the sunrise filter in through the front windows in the mornings, and then watching the sun set behind the mountains from the back porch. 

Aelin’s feet wobbled as she climbed the stairs, and she grabbed the railing to steady herself. This was probably the last time she would ever step foot in this house again. 

“Are you drunk?”

She whirled to face the voice. “Yes, yes of course. I am wasted and drove here drunk off my ass the day after my best friend was murdered by a drunk driver. Are you fucking kidding me?!” 

Rowan put his hands up in apology. Aelin noticed the darkness under his eyes and his crooked tie, but couldn't bring herself to feel anything. She turned back around and marched up the remaining steps and knocked on the door, hearing Rowan silently come up to stand behind her. 

A woman in a gray suit opened the door. “Ahh, Ms. Galathynius, Mr. Whitethorn, welcome, come in. I have everything inside.” Aelin hesitated for a minute before stepping in. She recognized the woman from work, Kaltain. They didn't interact much since Aelin handled criminal cases and this woman focused on family and children. But she doesn’t bring it up, so Aelin doesn’t either. They silently moved from the front foyer to the back of the house. They walked by rows of pictures- Nehemia and Vaughn’s wedding, which featured a younger, happier Aelin, beaming beside her best friend. Sam was in one of the shots too, and Aelin had to force herself to look away before she broke down again. But it's the pictures toward the end of the hall, right before it opens up to the back half of the house that made Aelin stop dead in her tracks. 

“The girls. The babies, where are they? Are they ok?!” Aelin couldn't believe she forgot to ask about Nehemia’s twin daughters, who were her god-daughters. She’d been too busy, too caught up in her own head. She was a horrible person.

“They are fine, Ms. Galathynius. They were with a babysitter at the time of the accident and have since been placed with CPS- Child Protective Services.”

“Can I-” Aelin started to ask, but Kaltain cut her off. 

“We’ll get to them in time, please take a seat so we can get started. There are some important things we need to discuss.” Kaltain gestured for Aelin and Rowan to join her at the dining table. They both take the closest seats on either side of Kaltain. Aelin finally takes off her glasses, her feet impatiently bouncing up and down on the rug. 

“So first, I want to begin by saying how sorry I am for your loss. Losing one’s close friends is never easy, especially in circumstances like these. Nehemia and Vaughn left instructions on what to do in a situation like this- a worse case scenario in which both of them die. They spent most of their money on buying and renovating this house, they intended to use it as an investment property so not much remains. The money that does will go into a trust for the girls that they can access when they turn 18.”

“So where will the girls go in the meantime? Vaughn was adopted, and Nehemia had no siblings. Both their parents are dead.” Rowan asked matter of factly. 

“That is where you two come in. In their will, Nehemia and Vaughn left custody of their girls, Orion and Azrael, to you, to both of you.”

Aelin let out a strangled noise. “I’m sorry, there must have been a misunderstanding...we-”, pointing between her and Rowan, “aren’t married, or even together. We haven’t even seen each other in years.”

“Trust me, I tried to talk them out of this, but they both insisted that you two be the ones to have joint custody of the girls. Of course, if that’s not what you want, there are other options.”

At that, Rowan pushes his chair back with a loud squeak and stands up. “I-I need a minute. Please excuse me, I’ll be right back.” He walked toward the back door, fiddling with his collar as he went, disappearing somewhere into the hedges in the backyard. 

Aelin gets up too, and walks in the opposite direction, just so she doesn’t have an audience when she has a meltdown about this whole situation. Aelin as a mother was something she never imagined. Well, no, she had imagined it, with Sam. But that dream had died the night she’d lost him. She walked slowly back down the hall, but stopped at the picture she’d rushed by earlier. It was a candid shot of them laughing at a joke that Vaughn had made. Aelin couldn't remember the joke now, but if she had to guess, it was probably some wild story from one of his photography expeditions. Nehemia was leaning into her new husband, grinning widely. Aelin’s head is half thrown back in laughter, resting on Sam’s shoulder as he stood behind with his arms around her waist. The other side of the picture features a lone figure- Rowan. His amusement is more reserved than the four of them, but he’s also smiling as he leans one arm on Vaughn’s shoulder. 

After a few moments, Aelin teared her eyes away and walked into the foyer. She made it to the base of the stairs before falling onto the bottom one and putting her head in her hands. Reality crashed back into her- her best friend’s death, her godchildren being orphans, her becoming a parent with Rowan Whitethorn, OF ALL PEOPLE. “Is this some twisted joke?” she said to no one, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat that’s climbing higher and higher by the second. But as she was trying to get her breathing under control, Aelin realized this moment wasn't about her or her complicated feelings about motherhood, it was about the people who need her most. She jumped up from the steps and rushed back to the dining room. 

She got there just as Rowan walked back in. 

“OK, I’ll take them.” she blurted. 

His head whipped to Aelin, but he doesn’t say anything. Aelin isn’t surprised, Rowan’s probably too concerned with his career to think about kids. She’s fine with that. Aelin’s used to doing things alone, and this would be no different. She could do it. She would do it, because she knew Nehemia would have done the same for her without hesitation. 

“That’s nice Ms. Galathynius, but the Will stipulated that you and Mr.Whitethorn take this responsibility together. However, if you really want the girls and Mr. Whitethorn does not, then we can take this case before a judge and petition a change to grant you full custody.”

At that, Rowan finally spoke up. “Wait, wait. I never said I didn’t want the girls. They’re my god-daughters too, and Vaughn was like a brother to me.”

 _Could have fooled me_ , Aelin thought, but decided not to make that comment public. 

Kaltain sighed. “Well, there’s certainly a lot of paperwork to be done regarding this, and the Social Services department still has to formally assign one or both of you legal custody. So why don’t you two move in here, to this house, and keep the girls while you figure out what you’d like to do next. Someone from CPS will come by weekly to check in, and by the end of the month, you can make a final decision on how you’d like to proceed.”

“Move in….here?” Rowan asked. “But we both work in the city, and we already have our own places there.”

“Well, unless you plan to sell this house and both move into one of your apartments with the twins, I think it would be best to take advantage of the space here.”

Aelin’s one bedroom apartment is nice, but not at all suitable for babies, or Rowan for that matter. She released an involuntary shudder at that thought. Then, she felt, rather than saw, Rowan’s eyes on her. How odd, she thought, that she could sense his gaze so well. When Aelin turned to look at him, he seemed to want to say something, but as the seconds ticked by, nothing came out. Kaltain just sat patiently, looking between the two of them as she waited for a response. 

“Let’s do it.”

**ROWAN**

24 hours ago, his life was normal. He was sitting in his apartment, putting the finishing touches on his first major story since moving to Terrasen. He was alone, but he preferred that solitude. He needed that solitude. After everything that had happened in the past 5 years, Rowan wasn’t ready to have anyone in his life. The scars were deep, and the wraiths from his past that still haunted his nightmares required his full attention to keep away. He didn’t have anyone in his life because he couldn’t. Anyone that saw him, the real Rowan Whitethorn, would run for the mountains and never return. Oh, and 24 hours ago, his best friend was still alive. 

And now, standing at the front porch of Nehemia and Vaughn’s house with two suitcases of his belongings, he was moving into a massive house with two babies and Aelin Galathynius. He didn’t know what had possessed him to blurt out “Let’s do it” a couple hours ago when the lawyer had looked to them for an answer. His own thoughts had been roaring so loud in his head when he first heard that Vaughn and Nehemia had named the two of them in their will that he needed to get out of the room, away from Aelin’s eyes which seemed to see entirely too much of him for his comfort. 

It was such a Vaughn thing to do too. Vaughn who had been born somewhere in the Japanese Isles but left at an orphanage days later with no note or explanation. Who had, through a bizarre series of events, been adopted by a Wendlynan couple who were passing through the small town that day and discovered him on the stoop before the orphanage director had noticed the new arrival. The couple who had then moved next door to the house Rowan had lived in with his Aunt Maeve. Vaughn had become Rowan’s steadfast companion over the years and everything that happened within them. Vaughn had come into the world alone, but had left it with the deepest bonds. Already, the news of his and Nehemia’s death had broken on the morning news and the internet was full of stories and messages from all the people whose lives had been touched by Vaughn and Nehemia. 

Just as Rowan was about to step in and close the door, he saw Aelin’s car pull into the driveway. When she made it to the porch, he approached her. “You need help carrying those in?”

Aelin gave him a glare, but then seemed to deflate before simply nodding and stepping back to get her other suitcases. There’s four in total, and a couple of very heavy cardboard boxes.

“What could you possibly have in here?” Rowan huffed as he carried them up the stairs and into the house. 

“My cases. I have two trials coming up, and still a fuck ton of work I need to get done.”

“Didn’t you just close that huge case with Arobynn Hamel? TNN was fucking chaotic that day, we changed our entire evening broadcast for it.”

Aelin looked at him at that. The kind of look Rowan imagined a deer caught in headlights received. Blinding. Arresting. All-coherent-thoughts-in-your-head-emptying. There’s nothing to do but look back at her, and wait for the hit. 

“Ha, if only we all lived in that kind of world Rowan. Put one guy away, a hundred more line up to take his place. Though sorry it ruined your show, didn’t mean to inconvenience you with my life’s work.” she finally spat out. 

“So is this how it’s going to be for the next month?” Rowan huffed, running his hand through his hair before gripping it in frustration. 

“Like what?” Aelin asked. “I’m just trying to move into my dead best friend’s house and try to raise two children with someone who is very obviously NOT my boyfriend or husband. I’m perfectly fine. Just a typical Saturday afternoon for me.”

Rowan sighed. “I don’t know what your deal is with me Aelin, but we have to live under this roof together. So how about you go about your business and I’ll go about mine, and we can both stay out of each other’s way.”

“You got yourself a deal, Whitethorn.”

***

A couple hours later, Rowan was waiting for the air mattress to finish inflating so he could lay down. He had offered the guest room to Aelin and she had taken it without a word. This left the downstairs couch or the air mattress in Vaughn’s office for Rowan. Of course there was the master bedroom, but it didn’t feel right for Rowan to be there. All of Vaughn and Nehemia’s things were still there and it felt too much like a mausoleum to be in there now.

When the air pump finally clicked off, Rowan threw a fresh sheet on top and immediately sank into it. It wasn't luxurious by any means, but he had much worse on some of his assignments around the world, so he couldn't complain.  
“Hey, wake up. It’s time to get the girls.”

Rowan blinked and bolted awake. He looked up and saw Aelin standing in the doorway, phone in one hand, car keys in the other. 

“Oh ok, yes, let’s go. I’ll drive.”

“Haha, no. Your two-door fancy pants car is not going to hold two car seats. And I don’t let anyone else drive my car.”

And so they got in and started the almost hour long drive to the courthouse to get the girls and sign the official papers. Both of them were too on edge to have a conversation, and Rowan was content to watch the suburbs disappear and the cityscape of Orynth come back into view from the window. 

When they finally made it to the courthouse, he let Aelin lead him in through the back entrance, which he suspected, by the multiple ID check points, was reserved for high level employees. Aelin claimed it was faster this way, but Rowan suspected it was because she didn't want to see anybody right now or deal with their pitying looks. 

Rowan was too wrapped up in his own thoughts that he almost crashed into Aelin when she stopped in front of him. He caught himself in time and looked up to see two figures that seemed to have captured Aelin’s attention. It was a man, with blond hair and the same light turquoise eyes as Aelin, and a dark haired woman. 

“Aedion?” Aelin whispered, taking a couple small steps forward. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard. I heard about Nehemia and I’m so sorry Aelin.” Aedion said, walking toward them. Aelin doesn’t move at first, but then runs into Aedion’s arms. Rowan doesn’t need to see the tears to know she’s crying. “I’m here for you Aelin. I’m always here.” he says to her. 

Rowan had heard the rumors. Aelin Galathynius and Aedion Ashryver were cousins, they used to pop up at campaign events hand-in-hand in their youth, which is where Rowan had first spotted them when he was just starting out in the industry as a reporting intern. Aelin and Aedion were inseparable. There was a running joke in the press room that if you found one, you’d see the second close behind, and could judge the state of President Rhoe by their level of supervision. If Aelin and Aedion had an aide nearby, things were generally well. But if they were roaming the grounds alone, something serious was going on. But in the past few years, Rowan hadn’t seen many pictures of the two of them together. Nor had he seen any overly exaggerated stories about them in the tabloids. He’d assumed it was because he’d moved on from the day-to-day reporting to focus on broadcasting, but watching the scene before him, it seemed like something deeper had happened. 

It’s then that Aedion seemed to notice Rowan standing there and he gestured for Rowan to come closer. 

“Hey man, thanks for being there for Aelin. I’m so glad she’s met someone after everything that’s happened”

Rowan shot Aelin a puzzled look. It seems that Aedion doesn’t know.

“Er, thanks Aedion, but Aelin and I aren’t...together.”

“Oh!” he exclaimed, looking between Aelin and Rowan in confusion. “So, you’re just here as a friend to help Aelin identify the bodies?”

“Wait, what? There are no bodies? We’re here for Orion and Azrael.” Aelin says.

“Wait, who are Orion and Azrael? And what other reason than moral support is Rowan Whitethorn with you?”

“They’re Vaughn and Nehemia’s daughters. And Aelin and mine’s god-children.” Rowan managed to get out.

“Who we will now be raising.” Aelin continued. “ And Aedion I’m really happy to see you, but I really don’t have time to deal with your alpha-male BS right now or to explain anything about my life when you haven’t been in it for so long.”

A look of regret shadowed Aedion’s face, but he wisely doesn’t ask any more questions. 

Aelin looks like she wants to say something else, but their reunion is interrupted when one of the social workers comes out to the lobby and calls for Aelin and Rowan to come into her office for the paperwork. Aelin gave Aedion their new address and he promised to come by tomorrow to meet the girls and make up for the time he’s been away. The woman with him, who was introduced as Lysandra, stayed mostly silent the entire time, but gave both Rowan and Aelin a quick hug before departing with Aedion. 

The meeting with the social worker passed by in a blur and less than an hour later, they were back in Aelin’s car with the girls, who were thankfully asleep in their car seats. 

“I didn’t realize you and Aedion weren’t close anymore.” Rowan stated, once Aelin managed to escape the city traffic and make it to the highway. 

“I really don’t want to talk about it, Rowan.”

Rowan put his hands up, “Ok, fair. Just trying to figure out how I should act when he comes over tomorrow.”

Aelin sighed. “It’s a long story, we used to be inseparable. My parents were always busy with running the country so I spent most of the day with Aedion. Then three years ago, we sort of just drifted apart and that’s that.”

“Yeah, I remember seeing you guys chasing each other around when I came for the daily press briefings.”

“You were there?” Aelin asked, shocked. “I don’t remember seeing you, and I definitely would have remembered a man with white hair walking around.”

“I was just an intern then. I sat in the back of the press room and took notes for my newspaper. But my seat was right by the window and whenever the briefing was dragging, I’d look out and often see you two running and playing. I was jealous to be honest.”

“Ha” Aelin snorted, “I was always jealous of people like you, you got to go out into the world and do something. I was stuck inside those gilded gates.”

Rowan’s eyebrows raised at that confession. Somehow he hadn’t imagined young Aelin as someone who wanted to get out. “You always seemed so happy to be playing with Aedion. So in the moment.”

“Hmm, I was happy. But after, um, after my parents di- were gone, living in the moment was kinda tough.”

He could tell there was a lot Aelin wasn't saying, but this was the first conversation they had managed without being snippy with each other so Rowan doesn’t push it. 

“So what happened three years ago?” Rowan asked. “Did Aedion do something?”

Aelin doesn’t respond. But Rowan saw her grip tighten on the steering wheels and he realized he’s said something wrong, but can’t figure out what it is. He wracked his brain to remember what happened three years ago, but all he can remember is Vaughn’s wedding in the spring. 

It wasn't until they pulled back into the driveway of the house almost 30 minutes later that he remembers. She lost her fiance, Sam, three years ago. But what did that have to do with Aedion? He tried to suppress his journalistic urge to ask more questions, and was saved by cries in the backseat. The girls were awake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I did name the girls after characters in SJM’s other series, but this work is strictly in the TOG universe. Also thought it would be cool to get Rowan’s first impressions of Aedion here. Super excited to see that bromance develop.


	4. An Abundance of Family

**AELIN**

It was the deafening sound of something shattering that woke her up in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and was momentarily confused about why she was passed out on the floor of Nehemia’s guest bedroom, or why there was a paper currently stuck to the side of her cheek with drool. Then it came back to her- the screaming, the hair pulling, and milk formula in places it absolutely should NEVER be. The girls had kept them up ALL night. 

They’d been fine during the day after coming back home from the courthouse. Both girls had gone back to sleep after finishing their bottles. The same cycle had continued throughout the day- they’d sleep for a while, wake up to eat and poop (seriously, Aelin could not fathom how such tiny bodies could make so much poop!), and then go back to sleep. While they were asleep, Aelin had unpacked some of her things, and caught up on all her work emails. Rowan had helped a bit, but last minute had to go into the studio for the evening broadcast because the substitute anchor couldn’t start till tomorrow. He at least had the nerve to look sorry when he had come to tell Aelin he had to leave for a few hours. 

“I’ll be back as soon as possible. The broadcast ends at 7 so I’ll be back around 8.” he had said. 

Sometime around 9:30, when he still wasn’t back, and the girls were in Aelin’s lap, crying bloody murder, Aelin realized that she despised Rowan Whitethorn and oh boy if he wasn’t already dead, she was going to murder him in a way that no one would ever find out. 

Sometime around 9:50, Aelin heard the front door open and footsteps run up the stairs. Several things happened as he walked into the room. First Orion grabbed Aelin’s hair and pulled, coming away with a disturbing large clump of blonde hair. Then Azriel threw up, and Aelin felt it seep into her shirt and down her back. 

“I am so sorry, there was work-” Rowan began. 

“Rowan, please shut the fuck up. I literally do not care about whatever lame excuse you have. Just take one of them so I can put the other down to sleep.”

Rowan shrugged off his jacket and took Orion, pointedly avoiding eye contact with Aelin. The rest of the night was a blur, though Aelin remembered getting into the shower at some point to clean off, and then locking herself in the guest bedroom to read some briefs of the new case she would be prosecuting next week. 

Back to the morning though, Aelin rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stumbled out of the room and down the stairs. 

“Rowan, what happen-” she started, before stopping cold. Aedion and Lysandra were standing in the living room, holding the babies. Rowan came in seconds later, holding a broom and dustpan. 

“We brought your favorite, Aelin.” Aedion said. “Turns out it’s one of Lys’ specialties.”

“Double Fudge Chocolate Cake?” Aelin exclaimed, all trace of sleep disappearing from her mind at the thought of chocolate cake. 

“Haha yes, complete with chocolate sprinkles.” Lysandra replied, smiling at Aelin’s enthusiasm. 

Aelin walked over and enveloped Lysandra in a big hug, careful to not squish the baby she held in her arm, “I can already tell we’re going to be great friends! And you,” she said, looking down at Orion cooing contently in Lysandra’s arms, “I forgive you for ripping my hair out last night, even if I do have a disturbingly large bald spot now.”

“Your hair still looks perfect.” Rowan said, coming up to stand behind Aelin. She turned and they locked eyes. It felt like seconds, but the sound of Aedion clearing his throat pulled them out of the reverie. Rowan seemed to realize what he had just said aloud and quickly stepped back and went off to the kitchen under the guise of making coffee. Aedion put the sleeping Azriel down in her bassinet and followed behind Rowan. 

Lysandra’s laugh made Aelin turn back around, “Aedion and coffee- I swear he’d marry it if he could.”

“He used to hate it. I remember when we were little, he snuck a drink from my dad’s cup during a meeting and ended up spitting it all over the white carpets. Housekeeping made everyone leave the room so they could get the stains out before it completely stained the carpet.” 

“Wow, I’ve never known an Aedion that wasn’t addicted to caffeine. You’re the only person he ever talked about in his past, but all our friends back in Orynth are from his college or law school days.”

“He talked about me?”

“Oh, all the time. And a couple nights ago when the Hamel story broke, he was pulling up all the articles and news reports on it. He was even glued to the screen when Rowan covered it on his newscast.”

Aelin didn’t know what to say. She had assumed when Aedion stopped reaching out to her that it was because he no longer cared to have her in his life, but was she the one who had been keeping him away this entire time? Aelin felt tears spring to her eyes and tried to duck away to hide them. She wouldn’t start crying in front of someone she’d just met. 

“Hey”, Lysandra whispered, pulling Aelin down to the sofa and putting an arm around her. She looked like she was going to say something, but then the doorbell rang and Aelin became very aware of the fact that she was still in her pajamas and probably sporting an insane bedhead. 

“I got it.” Rowan said, walking by the living room. Aelin thanked the gods she had gone for comfort over style last night. She usually slept in very short, very silky nightgowns but had picked a comfortable tee and leggings after showering. As the voices came down the hallway, Aelin ran a hand through her hair to calm it down, and felt Lysandra’s hand on her head too, helping her. 

“There, now no one can tell.” Lysandra said, giving Aelin a sly wink. 

“AELIN!”

Aelin recognized that voice. She jumped up and ran to the hallway and enveloped the person standing there in a bear hug. 

“We got on a plane as soon as we heard.”

“Elide, you don’t know how happy I am to see you.” Aelin choked out, letting the tears she’d been holding back before fall out. “But how did you know we’re staying here? I didn’t tell anyone.” 

Elide pulled Aelin into the foyer, where a handsome, but gruff man was talking to Rowan. “Aelin, this is my husband Lorcan. Lorcan- this is Aelin. And we knew you were here because Lorcan and Rowan are friends.”

“I don’t know if I’d say friends, exactly. But we both grew up in the same town in Wendlyn.” Lorcan replied. 

“Oh shut up Lorcan.” Rowan retorted. “We’ve known each other since kindergarten, we played on the same sports teams through college with Vaughn.”

“I’m still sensing some hostility here.” Aelin said, smiling at how awkward the two looked standing there. 

Elide laughed. “They both liked the same girl in high school, I think her name was L-”

“Ok that’s enough gossiping about our past. Coffee?” Rowan deflected, pointing down the hallway to the kitchen. 

Aelin wondered who “L” was. Clearly someone important for Rowan to have had such a reaction, but now wasn’t the time to press it. 

They all went back to the kitchen and spent most of the morning drinking coffee and catching up. Aelin couldn’t remember the last time she had just sat in one place and had people over. The case against Arobynn had consumed her life for the past three years and she hadn’t taken a moment to stop and look at the life that was passing by around her. But sitting there in the kitchen, her godchildren cooing in their arms, surrounded by some of her closest friends and family, Aelin realized that this was a new normal she could get used to. 

**ROWAN**

Everyone left the house around lunchtime. Aedion and Lysandra lived about 10 minutes away, so they promised to be over as often as possible to help out. Lorcan and Elide had an apartment in the city, and left soon after to unpack. They were both freelancers of some kind so they were planning to work remotely from Orynth for a few months. Elide said she would handle all the funeral planning, and while Aelin protested initially, Rowan could tell by the drop in her shoulder that she was glad to have one less burden to deal with. 

After shoveling some food in his mouth, and giving bottles to the girls, who had just woken up from their nap, Rowan sat down in the dining room to get a handle on his life. He shot off a few emails to his assistant Connall about research for his upcoming report on drug trafficking. 

“What are you working on?”

Rowan looked up and saw Aelin in the kitchen. She was refilling her coffee mug and cutting herself another slice of the chocolate cake Lysandra had brought. 

“Just a report for work.”

“Is it super top secret that you can’t say anything about it?” she asked, a twinkle in her eye. 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours” he responded, nodding to the folder she clutched in her arms. 

“How magnanimous of you. I bet you’re a joy in the bedroom.” 

Rowan choked on the water he was drinking, and looked over at Aelin in alarm. 

“Oh calm down Buzzard. I was just teasing. Though if a little comment like that is all it takes to get you hot and bothered, well, I’ll add that tidbit to my arsenal for future use.”

“Please don’t. And Buzzard?” Rowan asked, wondering what he had done to earn such a moniker. 

“Oh that, I remember that special report you did a few years ago on that Assassins Guild in Adarlan. The shot of you holding that Buzzard was all over the papers for months.”

“That was an eagle. And it wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“Po-ta-to, Pa-tah-to. I think Buzzard has a better ring to it.”

Rowan sighed, she was already making up nicknames and cracking sex jokes and it was only day 2. Is this what life with Aelin Galathynius would be like for the next month? 

“Anyway, stop avoiding my original question. What are you working on?”

Rowan relented, “it’s a follow up report to that one on the Assassins, though I’m just getting started. The guild fell apart recently and I wanted to trace the impact that will have on the world after living in its shadow for so long.”

“Well, no shit it fell apart. It’s biggest funder was on trial for murder.”

“What?”

“For someone who works in news, you don’t seem to read much of it. The Assassins Guild was almost exclusively funded by Arobynn Hamel and his seedy mafia activity. When we finally convicted him last year, that all went away and his lackleys had to scramble to make up the cash. It’s dying though- I’m sure no one’s in a rush to hire the services of an organization that’s so hot in the news.”

“I knew Hamel had some ties to it, but didn’t realize it ran that deep. How do you know what the Guild is like now?”

“I have my sources.”

“Will they talk to me? I promise everything will stay anonymous, and we’ll do everything to protect their identity, and-”

“Whoa there buddy, calm down. This source is a personal friend, I’ll see if they’re interested in talking to a buzzard.”

“Thank you Aelin, that means a lot to me.”

“Yeah yeah, don’t get your hopes up.” Aelin responded, walking back into the living room. “They’re not the most trusting people you’ll meet.”

Rowan watched her disappear around the bend in the hallway and sighed. Aelin was a fireball. She was quick to anger and have an outburst, but she was also one of the most powerful women he had ever met, without even trying. And that power had nothing to do with her lineage or her job, and everything to do with the way she carried herself, as if the weight of the world were a mere marble upon her shoulder to wield to her design. 

Rowan didn’t know whether he should be scared of that realization, or in awe. He settled on a healthy mix of both right before the sound of babies crying filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Thank you thank you so much for the Kudos and support on this fic, it means the world. So sorry for the delay- I started grad school and my schedule is insane. I can't promise regular updates, but I do hope to post a new chapter every couple weeks.


	5. Unexpected Visitors

**AELIN**

The next few days passed by in a blur of diapers, bottles and reports. They both fell into a rhythm of taking care of the girls and sneaking away to do work whenever they both were down for their naps. Lysandra and Elide came over a couple times, bringing food and offering to babysit for a while so Aelin and Rowan could get their work done and Aelin didn’t know what she would have done without their help. 

Her relationship with Rowan seemed to be smoothing out too, though they both steered mostly clear of each other. Aelin knew that part of it was her own reluctance to talk. Sometimes at dinner she would see Rowan looking over at her expectantly, waiting for the silent go-ahead to start a conversation. But each time Aelin would just duck her head into her briefs and work on her statements. This case was pretty straightforward- a serial robber had been hitting multiple banks in Orynth and CCTV footage showed the perp casing the banks in the days leading up to the robberies. But Aelin knew how tricky these things could be, one misstep, one detail missed and the robber would be back on the streets in a heartbeat. She shot off an email to Fenrys to ask him to bring her law books from the office over. It didn’t look like she was going to be going back into the city until the trail in a few days. His reply came quickly saying he would stop by later that day with “ a present”. Lord, Aelin could only imagine what Fenrys’ idea of a present would be. 

Stifling a yawn, Aelin got up to refill her coffee cup. But as she walked by the living room, she stopped in her tracks. Rowan was passed out on the couch with Orion asleep on his chest. His arms were wrapped around Orion protectively, but his features were relaxed in a way that caught Aelin off guard. Gone were the stress-lines that seemed to perpetually mark his forehead. And with the way his head leaned back, Aelin could see part of his tattoo that peeked out. She tip-toed closer, unable to resist the urge to examine Rowan unawares. When she had first seen the tips of the whorls that were part of his tattoo, she had written it off as some obscure tribal design. But now she could see it was the Old Tongue of Doranelle. Aelin remembered the old books her mother had read to her in the Old Tongue. For years, she could only fall asleep to her mother’s voice reading fantastical stories of powerful queens with magical powers. But when her parents had been killed, Aelin had tried to go back and read the stories herself, but couldn’t make sense of the letters or symbols. So she had locked up all the books with the promise she would learn the Old Tongue and be back for them one day. 

A sharp inhale pulled Aelin out of her thoughts. Her eyes flashed to Rowan’s face, afraid that she had been caught snooping. But his eyes were squeezed shut as if he was in pain, and she could see his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“No, no, no, Lyria….I’m sorry…..love…”

Aelin acted on instinct. This was a nightmare she knew all too well. She put her hands on either side of his face, leaning so her face was right in front of his. “Hey, it’s just a dream...You’re ok...Wake up Rowan.”

His eyes flew open and Aelin could see the sadness that lurked underneath. She gave him a soft smile, “Are you ok?” 

“Hmmm?” Rowan tried to sit up and Aelin let go of his face. He looked around, dazed. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Rowan seemed to fully come to his senses then, to fully realize where he was. “No.” he quipped, getting up and putting Orion down in her bassinet. He ran a hand through his hair and muttered something under his breath that definitely wasn’t English. 

“Sorry, what?”

“Nothing. I don’t want to talk to you.”

Then he practically ran out of the living room without a second glance. Aelin heard him run up the stairs and a few seconds later, a door slammed shut. 

Aelin was stunned. She didn’t know what she had expected from Rowan. Her offer to listen had been genuine, but she hadn’t expected to be shut down like that, hadn’t expected to feel so hurt by it either. 

A soft coo from the bassinet alerted her that Orion was up from her nap. Aelin went to pick her up, settling in the same spot Rowan had vacated. It smelled like him- a pine forest after a snowstorm and was still warm from his body. She leaned into it, looking down at the baby in her arms. While both of the twins looked like the perfect mix of Nehemia and Vaughn, something in Orion’s smile reminded Aelin so much of Nehemia’s. Even as she smiled, Aelin felt the tears falling down her cheeks as she looked down at one of the only reminders of her best friend. Orion seemed to sense something was wrong, reaching her hand to Aelin’s face and swiping across her cheek. 

Aelin sniffled and then smiled, “Are you trying to wipe my tears, little one?” 

Orion let out a happy coo. 

“Ahh, you’re just like your mama I see.” 

Aelin tried to hold back the tears that threatened to keep falling. Nehemia had held her when she had cried in the past, and while Aelin could never be there for her friend like that again, she could damn well make sure that Orion and Azriel knew that she would always be there to wipe their tears. 

When Azriel inevitably woke up a few minutes later, Aelin put both girls down on their playmat and laid down beside them. They were almost 7 months old and were eager to explore their surroundings, rolling over and crawling around. But they never strayed too far from each other. Where one went, the other was inevitably not far behind. 

Aelin watched as they looked at their toys, listened as they babbled incoherently to each other in a language only the two of them could understand. At some point she got up to get their bottles, but the rest of the afternoon passed by without Aelin registering the time. 

Sometime around 5, the doorbell rang. It must be Fenrys, Aelin thought. But then Rowan started talking to whoever it was, barking out orders and Aelin conceded that it must be someone else until the person spoke back. Aelin shot up and went to the door. 

“Excuse me!” Aelin yelled, coming upon a confused Fenrys standing in the doorway. “Why are you abusing my assistant?!”

“What?” Rowan said, pointedly not making eye contact. “That’s my assistant.”

“Oh my Gods, just cause we’re living together does not mean you are entitled to my PERSONAL assistant.”

“That’s not-” He was interrupted by a second figure appearing in the doorway. 

“What the fuck?” Aelin said, looking between Fenrys and the newcomer. “Fenrys! You never told me you had a twin.”

Fenrys shrugged. “It never came up. Anyway, this is Connall my twin brother.” gesturing to his mirror image. “Twin brother, this is my boss, the fiery goddess Aelin Galathynius.” Fenrys flashed Aelin a wolfish smile and she smiled, but had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. 

“Uhh, hello Ms. Galathynius.” Connall said, ducking his head. 

“Uhg, call me Aelin please. I’m not a stick in the mud like your boss here.”

Connall nodded and they all fell into an awkward silence till two little figures crawled into the foyer. 

“Ohmygosh! Are these the babies?! Can I hold them, please please please?” Fenrys asked, jumping up and down. 

Aelin sighed. “Yes, calm down. But first, take off your shoes and wash your hands. You can come in too Connall.”

Aelin picked up one of the girls and Rowan picked up the other and they walked back toward the living room. Fenrys and Connall came in a few moments later and Fenrys immediately reached for the baby cooing in Aelin’s arms. 

“Well hello there my sweet, what is your name? Aren’t you just the cutest little thing ever?” he said to her, swinging her around and settling down on the couch. Aelin could see that while Connall wasn’t as loud as his twin, he had taken the baby from Rowan and was looking down at her face in reverence. 

“That’s Azriel with Fenrys, and Connall has Orion.” Aelin said. 

“I see the parents were mythology buffs.” Connall whispered, still not taking his eyes off the baby in his hands. 

“Vaughn majored in Classics in university.” Rowan offered. Aelin looked over at him and it seemed like he wanted to say more, but stopped himself. 

“Nehemia gave them their middle names. Orion Rianna and Azriel Genevieve, from her side of the family.” Aelin added. 

Aelin watched as the twin men held her twin goddaughters. The scene was a study in opposites. Fenrys and Connall cut imposing figures in their suits, and both had dirty blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. The girls on the other hand, looked miniature in their hands, with raven black curls and honey brown eyes. 

Eventually, the twin-twin meeting came to an end. Fenrys brought in a box of the books that Aelin had requested and Rowan and Connall went off to another room to talk about something-presumably work. 

As Fenrys was putting on his coat, he finally asked, “so how are you holding up? Is there anything I can do?”

Aelin let out a small smile. Fenrys was always looking out for her. For all that she had been able to accomplish since joining the DA’s office 3 years ago, Fenrys had been with her the entire time- chasing down leads and pouring over legal paperwork late into the night. 

“It’s a lot, but I’m adjusting. Thanks for asking.”

“I mean it Ace, I’m here for you, whatever you need.”

Aelin nodded. “I know and thank you, thank you for always being there. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Ehh, you’d be completely fine. You’re Aelin-fucking-Galathynius. You strike fear in the heart of criminals and defense attorneys everywhere by your glare alone.”

“Haha, ok that’s enough ass kissing for the night. Have a safe drive home Fenrys. I’ll see you at the trail on Monday.”

“Ass-kissing, now-”

“Do not, under ANY circumstances, finish that sentence.” Aelin huffed, herding Fenrys to the door and opening it. “Bye.”

“Haha, bye Aelin. Oh wait, my present!” Fenrys paused, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small leather pouch. “To help you relax in these crazy times.”

Aelin eyed his outstretched hand suspiciously. “What is that?”

A mischievous glint flashed across his face. “Something to relax, like I said.” And then with a quick wink he was gone.

Aelin closed the door and opened up the pouch. Weed. Fenrys had given her weed. “Oh my Gods.” Aelin laughed to herself and walked into the living room, tucking the pouch into a drawer as she went to reheat some leftovers for dinner. 

\--

Monday morning came sooner than expected. Aelin and Rowan hadn’t talked much over the weekend beyond discussions of when to feed the girls or put them to sleep. But it was just as well- Aelin didn’t mind the silence, it gave her the space to draft and practice her arguments in peace. 

She dressed in a three-piece charcoal gray suit and her signature red-bottom black stilettos. As she was shrugging on her coat and reaching for the keys, she heard steps coming down the stairs behind her. 

“Good luck, not that you’ll need it.”

Rowan was standing on the bottom step, still in his pajamas. It was one of the first unprovoked things he had said to her in days and she didn’t know how to react. She thought about responding, but the sting of his earlier rejection still hurt and Aelin wasn’t going to be the first to break. So she just nodded and headed for the door, heels clacking loudly on the hardwood as she grabbed her briefcase and stepped out. 

As she pulled out of the driveway, she could still see Rowan’s silhouetted figure standing in the doorway, watching her leave. 

\--

The drive into the city took less time than expected. Aelin put on her usual pre-trial playlist of classical music. It always helped her relax and release any anxiety before she stepped into the courtroom. 

When she pulled into her usual spot at the courthouse, Fenrys was waiting, coffee in hand. 

“Good morning oh magnificent one. I have your usual trial offering.”

Aelin smirked, “Thanks. Now tell me what I really want to know. Which depraved defense attorney did the perp get to represent him?” 

Fenrys winced, which made Aelin’s face pale. There was only one attorney in Terrasen that caused that reaction. 

“Narrok?! You’re joking. No way our perp could afford him.” Adam Narrok was notorious for being the most expensive defense attorney in the country. He promised to get you out of any situation, for the right price.

“Yeah, it makes no sense. Especially since this is a pretty open-and-shut robbery case.”

Aelin groaned, walking toward the courthouse. She knew she could beat Narrok, had done it multiple times in the past, but it was going to be hell. Aelin always felt like she had to give up a piece of her soul to win a case against him, a fact that Narrok always took with some glee. 

She spotted him as soon as she walked into the building and cleared security. He was standing outside the doors to the courtroom, waiting for her. 

“A pleasure seeing you again Ms. Galathynius.” he purred as she walked toward the room. 

“Afraid I can’t say the same Narrok.”

“Oh, you wound me with your barbs! Your deliciously smart mouth never fails to strike me right in the heart.”

Aelin scoffed. “Your heart? I wasn’t aware you had one.”

“Now now, we mustn't go around spreading rumors. Besides, I’m standing in front of you today out of the very goodness of my heart.”

“What?!”

“My client. It’s a favor, for an old friend.” 

She knew it- something was fishy about this whole case. But she couldn’t figure out any connection between Narrok and the perp that made any sense. “How disappointing for your friend then, that you won’t be able to win today.”

“Ah such confidence! I suppose only time will tell which one of us will prevail.” He started to head into the courtroom, but turned around to add, “Oh, I almost forgot. My condolences on the loss of your friend. How terrible it must be, first your parents, then your fiance, and now your best friend. What’s that saying, ‘once is an accident, twice a coincidence, third a pattern.’ Really makes you think, doesn’t it?”

Aelin froze. A pattern? Nehemia and Vaughn had been killed by drunk drivers, but what if-

“Hey, don’t let him get to you. He’s just trying to rattle you before the trial. The police found no evidence of foul play in the accident. The drunk driver was some random construction worker that got wasted cause his girlfriend broke up with him.”

Aelin couldn’t quiet the thoughts that were running through her head. This couldn’t be happening. She had caught the mastermind! Hamel, who had been behind her parents and Sam’s deaths, was behind bars at a maximum security prison for the rest of his life, with no contact to the outside world. There was no way he could have ordered a hit. 

“Hey, look at me.” Fenrys put his hands on Aelin’s shoulders and she was forced to look up into his eyes. “Narrok is a piece of shit with a special place in Hell waiting for him when he gets there. Right now, let’s wipe that smug ass grin off his face and convict the perp. If there’s anything to be found with- with the other thing- then we’ll go down to the police station after and talk to the detective, ok?”

Aelin took a deep breath and nodded, pulling herself together and walking to her side of the room just as the door started to close and the bailiff announced the judge’s arrival. 

Aelin had been relieved when she’d learned the judge presiding over the trial would be none other than Ansel Briarcliff, one of the youngest judges to ever be appointed to the Terrasen High Courts in history. She was a hardass, but had absolutely no tolerance for people trying to take advantage of or twist the law for their own selfish needs, people like the clients Narrok often represented. 

The trail took a lot longer than expected. Narrok pulled out all the stops and even brought up some obscure 100-year old precedents Aelin hadn’t heard since her law school days. But Aelin met him head on, shutting him down at each step, but it came at a cost. She could see the jury wavering as Narrok kept trying to poke holes in her arguments and even though she patched them right back up. When the trail finally ended and the verdict came down, the jury only found the perp guilty on the minor charges- meaning he’d be in and out of prison in less than a year, rather than the 10 years Aelin had been shooting for. 

She held it together in the courtroom, but ran out as soon as the doors opened. When she got to her office she hurled her briefcase halfway across the room and had to actively resist the urge to scream. 

She glanced out of her office window and everyone’s heads quickly whirled away. She went and sat down, resting her head on the cool surface of the glass desk to try and calm down. A few moments later, a knock sounded on the door. 

“Fenrys, I’m really not in the mood for a pep talk right now.”

“In what world do I look anything like Moonbeam.”

Aelin’s head popped up and she ran out of her seat and into the arms of the man standing in her doorway. “Dorian!” 

“Haha, I’ve missed your hugs Ace. No one in Adarlan hugs quite like you.”

Aelin laughed, pulling Dorian into her office. “And you have only yourself to blame for that! Who told you to move to a whole ass nother country after school?”

“Well it was either move and take over Dad’s company or leave it in Hollin’s hands and between you and me-”

“OOF, yes. I forget about that little psychopath sometimes. I don’t think I’ll ever get over all those random dead birds he killed and left outside my door last time I was in Adarlan.” 

“Oh gods, don’t remind me. He’s in therapy now so fingers crossed. Anyway, enough about my family nightmares. I’m here for you.” Dorian’s eyes softened as he put his arms around Aelin. She let her head fall onto his shoulders as they both leaned back into the sofa. There was a rare comfortability between them, one that could only come with time. Years ago, when they had been in boarding school, Aelin and Dorian had tried seeing if their relationship could be anything more, but after a couple too-awkward nights in bed, they both quickly realized they worked much better as friends than lovers. 

“You would think I’d be used to losing people by now, but it’s not any easier.”

Dorian leaned his cheek on the top of her head, hugging her tighter. “It’s not supposed to be easier, not when it comes to the people we love.” 

Aelin knew Dorian was speaking from experience. He had lost his girlfriend Sorscha in a freak accident the day before he had planned to propose to her. As her eyes flicked over the calendar hanging on the wall, Aelin belatedly realized that the two year anniversary of her death had just passed. And she had completely forgotten to check on him.

She pushed out of his arms and turned to face him. “It was last week, wasn’t it?”

Dorian’s shoulders immediately slumped and he took a long, slow inhale. “Yeah.”

Aelin took his hand in hers and squeezed. “And you still came all this way to check on me?” Tears pricked behind Aelin’s eyes. “I’ve been such a horrible friend. You’ve been looking out for me for forever and I’ve been too wrapped up in myself to be there for you.”

“Ace, this isn’t a competition. You’ve been there for me plenty. Who stayed with me in the hospital for a whole week when I broke my leg in high school? Who threw me the best 21st birthday party ever known to man? And who else, out of all the people in the world, knows when my hard days are?”

“But-”

“No buts about it Ace. You’re an amazing friend- one of the greatest.”

They sat in her office and chatted for a while longer. Aelin filled Dorian in on everything that had happened, from winning the Arrobyn case to Nehemia’s death to her hostile co-parenting situation with Rowan. 

“I bet you a hundred bucks you both fuck before this trial month is over.”

Aelin choked on her water. “WHAT?!”

“Ace, you are aware of the effect you have on men. I know you are. I’ve seen you use it to get your way plenty of times. Any man that can’t see that is either not straight or madly in love with someone else.”  
“Well then you might as well give me the 100 right now. He’s too in love with himself to ever notice me.”

“Who’s too madly in love with himself to notice you?” 

Aelin and Dorian whirled to find an impeccably dressed woman in the doorway. Her long white hair was pulled into a sleek low ponytail and she was dressed in a brilliant white pantsuit with red sky-high pumps pointing out of the bottom. 

“Manon Blackbeak, as I live and breathe. To what do I owe this rare pleasure?” Aelin smirked as she got up to clasp hands with arguably one of the most powerful women in the continent.

Manon shook her hand, but her eyes were focused on the man still seated on Aelin’s couch. She had an amused expression on her face, and something else, but Aelin couldn’t quite pinpoint it. 

Manon’s face cracked into a rare smile. “Hello there princeling,” she purred, before finally turning to Aelin, her talon-sharp nails pressing into Aelin’s forearms. “And as for you, I heard from grapevine that a certain attorney was harassing you this morning?” 

“Oh for the love of the Gods, Fenrys called you?”

“I will neither confirm nor deny.”

“Then who?”

“Tsk tsk Aelin, you know by now I don’t answer questions like that.” She was right. Manon was a fixer. Any big election, any major financial event, if it happened, Manon probably had a hand in it. And if you had the extremely rare pleasure, as Aelin did, to be allowed in her inner circle, you sometimes got a little peek into the inner workings.

“Some attorney’s harassing you Ace?” Dorian asked, coming up to stand behind her. 

“Occupational hazard, in case you hadn’t realized.” Aelin retorted, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at these mother hens. 

“Can we discuss this-” Manon trailed off, eyes flicking toward Dorian, “somewhere more private?”

Dorian scoffed, “You don’t trust me?”

Manon narrowed her eyes, “I trust anyone with a dick between their legs about as much as I’d trust Pinnochio.”

“Well, I think my nose is far better than Pinnochio’s.” Dorian offered back.

“I’m not going to bother dignifying that with a response, you’re just fishing for compliments.”

“Fishing implies that there’s something to be caught, don’t you think?”

Manon opened her mouth to speak, but Aelin jumped in, “Ok as interesting as this conversation has been, I need to head home to the babies. Dorian, let me talk to her and I’ll meet up with you later?”

“Yeah sure, I’m staying at my usual suite at the Orynth Grand- the Penthouse in case you forgot. Just shoot me a text and I’ll meet you wherever.” 

“Dorian you’ve been coming here for years, why would I forget- Oh.” That piece of information was not shared for Aelin’s benefit. 

When Dorian had finally stepped out, Manon set her bag on Aelin’s desk and leaned back on it. “Since we both have places to be, I’ll make this quick. Narrok may have some dangerous friends, but he’s a piece of shit with an inflated sense of importance. Like I told you when we first met three years ago, Hamel had a hand in your parents and Sam’s deaths, but his network went silent the minute your trial started. There was no chatter about your friend, otherwise trust me, I would have heard something.”

Aelin let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. Narrok’s words had rattled her more than she cared to admit, but if Manon Blackbeak was sitting in front of her saying that it was just an accident, then that’s what it was. It had been Manon that had walked up to Aelin at Sam’s funeral when Aelin had wanted to lay down beside him and give up on everything, and given her the file that would eventually lead to Hamel’s capture. 

“I just feel like there’s some misfortune target on my back that everyone I love is destined to die and I’ll always be left behind.”

“Well there most definitely is a target on your back.”

“What? You just said Hamel didn’t do anything.”

“Hamel’s gone, but unless you’ve been living under a rock, everyone’s got you pegged to be named Brannon’s successor in 6 months. And some have even started placing bets on a Presidential run after that.”

“That’s ridiculous, I can’t do that, I-”

“Bullshit. Mark my words Aelin Galathynius, you are going to rattle the stars. And we both know I’m never wrong.” With that, Manon grabbed her bag and started to head out. “Oh, can I borrow your phone, mine died.”

“Yeah sure.” After a couple seconds of tapping, Manon returned the phone and left the room. Aelin heard a ringtone go off as Manon was walking out and immediately opened her phone to see what Manon had looked at. It was a contact. “Mala have mercy on my soul.” Aelin sighed, grabbing her bags and heading back home to see what trouble Rowan had gotten into since the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a little lite on the Rowaelin, but I wanted to take a sec to introduce a few of our other peeps. I promise more Rowaelin moments in the next one!


End file.
